ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ode of Life Bestowing
Yesterday when I was doing this fight, there was a list on the page that had all the different Seed moves (Seed of Deference, Seed of Nihility, etc) and their effects. I just had to do this fight again (finally won on our third try :( ) but that list is gone. I thought it was really useful and I just wondered why they were removed and if they could be reinstated? --thanopstru 07:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) TOTALLY UNTESTED THEORY/IDEA Has anyone gone into this battle with the seedspall items or key items with them? Perhaps they can negate some of the abilities the Crystal can use, kinda like Promathia in the final CoP mission. ~Sirulean Follow up to this theory: I highly doubt this would be true. First of all, how would you get the items again? And second of all, why would pieces of the crystal itself diminish the potency of the crystal? It'd be nice, but it just isn't likely. -HazelEyeDrops Obtained another seed item from first gathering quest, it made some sense being the only items to take inventory slots. The items are not usable so this theory has been shot down. -Wasajika Has anyone checked to see if porting into the fight without a weapon equipped will spawn doppelgangers without weapons when they are summoned? I have confirmed that changing weapons before being copied will make the clone follow suit. I entered with an Iron ram lance on as paladin, and later swapped to a shield quickly to use shield back. During that time, He cloned me and I found myself being chased by a pld punching me with one hand and a shield. *Note: With all of the AOE flying around and spells and whatnot, I spent a good five minutes with my character showing wearing a shield after I had changed back to my lance. ~~Duelmikauzero Asura~~ horrible. just horrible. after a long climb...this is horrible. Fail = climb again {/sigh}. OK so, uncapped 6 person BCNM 30mins One mob, doesnt move around. USES: Draw-in, AOE Charm, Multiple -aga IIIs, Spams AOE TP moves / knockback, Spawns doppelgangers (multiple), Drains your abilities, Almost certainly has regain, Regular hits ~50-150, TP 200-400 or 2 shadows, High Defense, High Magic Defense, so all in all a bit tough. Every other account i've read has involved failure @~80% so far. Ropeydonkey 11:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I just went in again my 2nd time got it to 40%. NIN MNK DRK RDM/DRK SMN BRD/WHM. Melee slept their TP, 2houred and went in. Did very well even with all the spamming of the TP moves (moderate range) and the Seed Thralls we managed to keep health at 90% having the SMN BP:Rage only when recast was ready, and focusing on spamming curaga 2's. SMN BRD RDM was never drawn in so we kept our abilities. At 40% it did what I believe to be its 2 hour Seed Judgment, huge AoE knock back did 700-1300 damage, when I go again I might swap out the NIN for another MNK or a RNG Jolee 02:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) We went in NIN SAM SAM DRG RDM RDM and took it to maybe 75% ish. It was chaos. Turned most of party into mandies for ages after nuking us down to orange. This fight is miserable. Tried it PLD, THF, BLM, RDM, SMN, SAM and got devastated. Got it to about 72% HP and our mages were quickly running out of mana... but to top it off, the thing charmed the pld and sam and they came to kill us off. If I had to guess the best way to beat this fight, I would go with all jobs that can stay back and fight. The mob draws you in, but only one person at a time. All SMNs could work very well, or even all rangers. BLM nuking is rather ineffective so thats out of the question. Big problem in this fight is all of the AOE moves. AoE DMG, AoE knockback, & AoE Charm!! Melee jobs really get destroyed or get charmed and kill the party! --Angluss 13:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that this NM has the effect of regain? Knowing how blatantly easy the rest of this storyline was, and knowing SE's Battle Logic team, there must be some 'special strategy' to beating this fight easily. I Dispel/Erase-GA from a SCH could get rid of the charmga I would think. From what I'm hearing, this mob seems to be an anti-melee mob, which seems unfair for those of us who don't have ranged jobs leveled. Is there any way to combat this problem? 2x Win with the following setup: PLD/Rdm, WHM/Sch, RDM/Drk, BLM/Rdm, SMN/Drk, RNG/Nin Paladin starts the fight and hugs the left or right wall. It's recommended for the PLD to use most of their job abilities at the start as they will be reset eventually anyways from his TP move. SMN and RNG Chip away at the crystal, RDM keeps refresh cycles up as MP is a problem with this strat, its all about holding out. The fight normally takes about 20-25 minutes. Rdm, Blm, Smn, take turns stunning aga III's. It is advised for the PLD/Rdm to be in full magic defense bonus gear to mitigate damage taken. The BLM is in charge of the clones, they can be killed by a Tier 3. If the clones are poping quickly and you find yourself having more than one up at a time, the blm should aga3 the crystal to kill them both. Rng should watch hate as if they are getting drawn-in they won't be able to DD. The entire party should be up on the ramp when you zone in to the BC 15 away at all times unless to sidewinder or chaotic strike. The use of chaotic strike over pred claws can be debated but they do roughly around the same damage and chaotic strike adds more stun. At 50% the crystal will use Judgement. After 50% Judgement is random in its TP spam. Keep WHM should keep Auspice up on the RNG at all times and haste cycle for rdm, blm and smn for stuns. Medicine is important, I (whm) had a vile elixer and yag drinks for when the rdm was resting. It should also be noted that the crystal can be aspired. Most important, stay alive and stay out of 15 range. --Aayenn 02:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Neyaa, Ifrit Also like to confirm the general strategy Neyaa posted above. You want one PLD/RDM. You also want one RDM, either subbing whm as main healer or subbing drk as main stun and seed thrall duty. If you have your first RDM on heals, you can have either another RDM/DRK or BLM for stuns/thrall. If you have your first RDM sub DRK for stun, you can have any other healing job. 4th slot you'll want a BRD or COR, although COR is prefered. Last two slots you want ranged DD, SMN being the preference by far. For the fight, anyone with a useful 2hr should use it at the start, including PLD. After that PLD holds hate as best he can while constantly running back to the ramp after draw-in; running to the side is not necessary. RDM should refresh and haste stunner just to be safe. Seed Thralls can be killed with a single tier 3, so it's best to have a mage on that. The boss doesn't cast -gas very often, a BLM w/o haste won't have problems with recast. As long as everyone stays out of ~15' you won't ever have any trouble keeping up with cures. Nothing will hit you not charm, nihiliti, or judgement. Whoever that gets Drawn-In should run back to ramp asap. DDs just damage slowly, and that's about it. Personally, I went with PLD/RDM, COR/RNG, SMN/WHM, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, DRK/SAM and won in 16 minutes 47 seconds. Was never in any trouble whatsoever. Everyone was always white HP except the boss's current target and MP was never an issue. Probably could've shaved a few more minutes off if the DRK had a more useful job. --ImperialPanda 04:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Attempted a SMN x4 burn using Garuda on Windsday. Predator Claws did on average 400-700 damage. Got the crystal down to roughly 70% before a wipe though. Normal avatar attacks were doing roughly 30 damage each hit. Avatars were wiped out rather quickly due to the AoE normal attacks and all the avatars just sitting on top of each other. *Went PLD/war COR SMN SMN RDM/drk RDM/drk. PLD ran in voked flashed spammed all abilities at the start since he would eventually get caught in Seed of Nihility. PLD kept running to walls after draw-in. COR maintained Evoker's role on RDMs and SMNs as well as Mangus role to enhance magic defense. SMNs used a variety of Blood pacts ranging from 1000 damage to as low as 250 damage. RDM/drk's healed PLD and other party members as needed (mostly PLD) and stunned frequently, but making especially sure to stun -gaIII's. PLD got charmed twice, in that case the one who was drawn in (both times the RDMs, first me then the other RDM) would act like the PLD and run to the wall. First time I(rdm) died but i was up against the side wall. After PLD was up again, was able to RR, stoneskin/cure and run to the pt at the door. RDMs nuked the Seed Thralls (One shotted with Blizzard III). Battle ended in just over 25 minutes. Good Luck to everyone out there. *Went with RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, PLD/RDM, SMN/WHM x2 and a BLM. PLD held hate while constantly running from the Seed Crystal. Summoner's used Predator Claws the entire fight while the Black Mage single tier III nuked the Seed Thralls. One tier III took out a Seed Thrall with no problem. Paladin had an Aegis and firmed the -ga III's from the Seed Crystal as stunning the -ga's seemed to net the Black Mage too much hate. Worked quite well with no issues at all. *Went with PLD/RDM, 2x SMN, WHM, RDM and BLM. Everyone stays at the stairs/entrance, SMNs would use Predator Claws, BLM nuked when he could and took care of clones as they popped. PLD just kept running to a wall as the crystal uses draw in a lot. Rest is self explanatory. Fight took us a little over 26 minutes and there were no real moments where we had to panic. GL everyone PS (from another member of that group): I noticed a SMN's Predator Claws did 2x damage (1280 instead of 640-ish) soon after he used Seed of Judgment. Might be worth investigating. *Recommend PLD/DRK tank in magic defense gear(Stun went 99% unresisted and PLD was able to keep hate the entire time). PLD/DRK + WHM + RDM + 3 DD capable of ranged damage can easily handle this fight. I would recommend coming fully prepared with meds though. As WHM I took Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, and Pro-Ether +1 and ended up using all three. Went 1/1 with PLD/DRK, WHM/SCH, RDM/DRK, SAM/RNG, SAM/NIN, RNG/NIN. SAM/NIN built tp on clones and ran in for WS. It seemed to summon clones at set intervals. It would go several minutes without cloning and then it would do 2-3 clones in a row. It is -very- important that the PLD at the very least 2hrs immediately after the mob is tagged. If you try to hold your 2hrs you will lose them when it gets off a lucky JA reset. Only 2hrs used were Invincible + EES at the start, then we didn't know whether JA reset was ST or AoE so we held the rest, only to lose them shortly after. *just beat this after the 3rd time trying. Our new setup on this try was Pld/war, Whm/sch, Rdm/drk, Sam/rng, Cor/nin, Smn/whm. Pld wear all the HP gear (and Iron ram for magic def or Crimson pants and boots) you can cause judgment can eat your butt you're too close, and use a Pescatora (bread and rice), spaghetti one's fine. Buff when you go in. EVERYONE stands on the top of the stairs during the entire fight. You do NOT want close range melee's in this fight if it can be helped, it just gives u more headaches curing and with clones popping. We had enough clones as it was. Just use ranged attacks. Pld ran in got hate, and kept running back to the top of the stairs every time he got drawn in (which was quite often). The pld needs to STAY on the stairs with everyone else, just get close to voke or w/e then get farther back outta range of anything. Everyone needs to get as far back as they possible can, mages ON the door (stick your face in it if you have to lol). Sam would just rng attack, and kill clones as they came after us. Rdm would help heal if neccesary, stun ga spells, and sleep the pld or sam if they got charmed. Cor kept up evoker and hunter rolls and did w/e else he could to help like melee the clones. aAnd me on Smn, i'd put up earthen ward if we got hit with a ga if stun resisted. other then that did nothing but pred claw and release, and healing ruby II's if we got hit with judgement. By the way Judgement isn't it's 2 hour, unless it can 2 hour more then once. I don't think it has a two hour. HEALERS can be kinda lax on the cures UNTIL it gets close to 50%, after that KEEP THE PLD FULL. He goes down u screwed, and it will start using judgement more then once after 50%. It's actually aprettty easy fight if u keep the pld alive and just wack away with ranged attacks. By the way dont' bother astral flowing, it does shit dmg (like 150), just use Pred Claw or Chaotic Strike. Nukes also suck. Ramuh's thunderstorm, which i have about equal to a blm's thunder 4, did like 135. Smn's, if it starts popping clones fast, help hold them off with carby till your DD can get it. Like i said above EVERYONE needs to be on the TOP of the stairs, and you usually wont' get hit with anything unless you get drawn in. Hope this helps.--DragonIrons 10:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda) WE beat it with this good setup with items when needed. PLD/WAR WHM/BLM COR/RNG RNG/NIN DRG/RDM RDM/DRK. PLD do the same duty as other PLDs. WHM/BLM will need 3 Hi-Elixiars. COR/RNG does Hunter roller and Refresher roller and also do Range Attack as well. RNG/NIN just do Range Attack. DRG/RDM is on his job to kill all clones. He subbed RDM cuz dia is easy way to pull without getting close to Crystal. RDM/DRK is backup for healing, stunner, and refresher. That's how we beat it. (April 12th, 2009. Darkzombie : Bahamut) *Just beat this today job combonation was WHM/SCH SAM/RNG PLD/RDM RNG/WAR SCH/DRK RNG/WAR It was laughable easy fight. paladin ran in flashed crystal, then did what they could for hate while constantly running away from crystal draw in, SCH was buffs and stun for the crystals -aga nukes, WHM used Auspice and main healed, and us DD just chisled away at it from the doorway. Only the paladin ran in, ranged DD only moved about halfway down the ramp to be in range for Sidewinder, then retreated back to the door. Up by the door the high damage AoE move generally referred to as the crystals 2 hour ability doesnt even reach you. SAM/RNG does work, however (as the SAM) I think another RNG main instead may make this setup better, as i was doing half the damage the 2 rangers were, however, I did serve a secondary purpose. When Seed Clones where spawned it was my job to take them out. The bonus to this is a SAM may be weaker at ranged attacks, but they are a little less squishy than a ranger due to Seigan and Third Eye. One should also be mindful that the seed clones have the same gear you do. Example: I was weilding a soboro, so was my clone, (it triple attacked me lol) and also has access to your weaponskills. (It also used Tachi: Gekko on me.) i had about 32 minutes remaining on my 2 hour ability timer when we entered, and was still about 15 or so minutes left after on it, so lots of time remaining.--Kikorimo 11:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) -Quick warning about the Seed Thrall: They are literally copies of you, so if you have a multi-hit weapon equipped, like say Mkris or Soboro, the thrall will also have the multi-hit. Sadly, that meant death for my party when 2-3 copies of me popped in quick succession and they skill chained the mages to death. I suggest not using them.